


I Dream Of You When I Wake Up

by megsunderwood



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsunderwood/pseuds/megsunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Jack thinks, even looks good upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream Of You When I Wake Up

Jack O’Neill woke as he always did, instantaneously awake and aware, and ready for the day. He had a vague, disconcerting sense that something was wrong and he rolled onto his back, staring at his ceiling through the dark, sense tuned. There was a faint sound of snoring and he frowned, then blinked as he realised he was alone in the bed.

He sat up and looked around. He hadn’t gone to bed alone, he’d fallen asleep with Daniel in his arms, a comforting weight and presence against him. The snoring definitely indicated there was someone – Daniel, he assumed – close by. So where was he? Glancing at the clock, Jack flicked on the bedside light and looked around.

The snoring stopped, replaced by a soft, grumbled groan. A sound that seemed to be coming from the floor near the foot of the bed. Curious, Jack turned about tail and crawled over to the edge of the bed, looking down. He smiled at the sight of Daniel, in what could only be described as a nest of blankets, one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice was rough, thick with sleep.

“Daniel,” came Jack’s reply. “Sorry. Hold on, I’ll turn the light off.” He reached around and turned the light back off, Daniel’s content sigh following moments later.

“What’s… Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem.” Jack shook his head even though Daniel couldn’t see him. “Just wondering where you were. Woke up and you were gone.”

“Ah.” Daniel rolled over onto his back and blinked repeatedly before looking up at Jack. He grinned lazily. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Jack chuckled. “What are you doing down there, Daniel? There’s a perfectly good bed, with me in it, up here.”

“Yes there is,” Daniel agreed. He stretched out on the floor, arching his back like a cat, spine crunching. He sighed. “But, ah, it’s too soft.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow and Daniel snorted in laughter. “Really?” He drew the word out and Daniel blushed.

“The bed,” Daniel laughed. “The bed is too soft. You are perfectly hard, I’m sure.”

“Perfectly,” Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows. He reached under himself and cupped his morning erection. “I like the sound of that, and yes I am. What do you mean the bed is too soft?”

Daniel shrugged one shoulder. “I guess I got used to sleeping on the ground on Abydos. I haven’t got used to beds and mattresses again. Sometimes, the floor is just… more comfortable.”

Jack nodded; he completely understood how that felt. There had been many times after missions – especially the difficult ones – when the floor was much better to sleep on. “Yeah, I get that.” He looked down at Daniel again and smiled to himself; sleep rumpled, only half-awake and upside down, Daniel still looked damn good. Even if he wasn’t in Jack’s bed. Shuffling forward til he hanged over the edge of he bed. “Hi,” he murmured, before leaning over and kissing Daniel on the lips.

Daniel murmured into the kiss, reaching up to caress Jack’s arms. He groaned as Jack’s fingers stroked down his neck and across his collarbone and he arched up.

“Why don’t you come up here and I’ll show you some of the benefits of a nice soft bed and my perfect hardness,” Jack suggested, his voice low. Daniel swallowed audibly and nodded, scrambling up and joining Jack under the covers


End file.
